30 sentences of Rozen Maiden
by goldenladybugs
Summary: Incest .:. Slight Yuri .:. mereka adalah satu kesatuan yang utuh, didalam 2 pribadi yang berbeda


**Fandom** Rozen Maiden

**Disclaimer **I do not own Rozen Maiden and all the characters

**Word(s) **854

**Pairing **Souseiseki x Suiseiseki

**Genre **Romance/General

**Rated **T

**Warning **Incest, Slight Yuri, non-proof read, very short, etc

Please enjoy then.. ^^

**30-sentences for Rozen Maiden** © Madame La Pluie

# # #

**Same**

Mereka diciptakan atas dasar dan fisik yang sama. Namun bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda.

.

**Green**

Sou terkadang bertanya-tanya mengapa Ayah mereka menciptakan dia dan Sui dengan warna yang sama. Namun pertanyaan itu segera terjawab dengan sendirinya saat melihat ketulusan hati Ayah mereka yang sedang merawat tumbuhan yang rusak akibat diterpa badai.

.

**Love**

"Sou..aishiteru desu.."

Frase singkat itu seakan menyuluh hatinya yang buta akan besarnya cinta Sui kepadanya.

.

**Hate**

Suiseseki sama sekali tidak membenci saudarinya. Dalam kontradiksi, Souseiseki membenci dirinya. Ia mengerti dan menyayangi saudarinya melebihi siapapun, sekalipun ia harus menyerahkan nyawanya.

.

**War**

Suiseiseki membenci adanya pertarungan diantara para Alice. Karena baginya, peperangan dapat merenggut orang yang paling ia sayangi dari semuanya.

.

**Fear**

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Sou," pintanya pelan –hampir tidak terdengar–. Sou mengerti, namun ia tidak bisa mengiyakan untuk memegang teguh janji yang telah diberikan.

.

**Desu**

Sou masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sui selalu membubuhkan imbuhan –desu di setiap akhiran kata yang ia ucapkan. Namun justru hal itu yang membuatnya menarik konklusi bahwa Sui adalah adiknya yang paling imut.

.

**Gentle**

Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sui selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Sou selalu menggunakan kata 'boku' saat berbicara kendati Sou adalah seorang perempuan. Ternyata, Sou menggunakannya untuk menggambarkan dirinya sebagai kakak yang tegar dan pemberani, bukan seorang kakak yang lemah dan pengecut.

.

**Cry**

Walaupun Sui adalah boneka yang cukup lemah diantara Alice lainnya, namun ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan Sou.

.

**Sex**

"Sou, bagaimana rasanya seks itu?," sahut Sui dengan wajah inosennya.

Sou tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu secara lisan. Namun pertanyaan itu terjawab melalui aksi Sou merengkuh tubuh mungil Sui dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

.

**Peace**

Saat Sou membutuhkan kedamaian, ia cukup mendapatkannya dengan memandang wajah Sui saat sedang terlelap.

.

**Ambigu**

Sui mencintainya dan Sou mencintai dia. Secara linguistik, kalimat ambigu ini dapat disederhanakan menjadi: Sou dan Sui saling mencintai.

.

**Secret**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi para Alice, bahwa mereka memiliki relasi yang intim satu dengan yang lainnya.

.

**Reason**

"Apa alasanmu mencintaiku desu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menyayangimu."

"Eh?"

.

**Present**

Bagi Sou, haduah terindah yang ia miliki adalah eksistensi Sui yang selalu mendampinginya di setiap saat. Dan itu seudah cukup baginya untuk merengkuh kebahagiaan.

.

**Innocent**

Diantara semua Alice, hanya keluguan Sui lah yang mampu meluruhkan hati Sou yang sekeras cadas.

.

**Light**

Bagi Sou, Sui bagaikan sebuah lentera yang memercikkan pijar pada hatinya yang kelam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya kelak pabila Sui tidak pernah hadir menerangi sulur hidupnya.

.

**Smile**

Sebanyak apapun senyuman yang Sui berikan, Sou tidak akan pernah jenuh.

.

**Tasteless**

Perasaan Sou mungkin hambar. Namun siapa sangka perasaan yang hambar tersebut dapat beregenerasi menjadi perasaan cinta?

.

**Emotion**

Emosi manusia memang sulit untuk diprediksi. Namun tatkala emosi Sou sedang membuncah, Sui mampu meredamnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

.

**Lost**

Sui tidak ingin kehilangan Sou. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kendati Sou kerang menyukai kehadirannya, ia mengakui bahwa ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Sui.

.

**Die**

"S-sou...mengapa? Kami-sama..mengapa semua harus terjadi?"

Sui hanya bisa menitikkan butiran bening hangat saat memandang tubuh saudarinya yang sudah meregang nyawa –terbujur kaku dalam hening. Sungguh, kehilangan itu memang pedih.

.

**Doll**

Mungkin dulu mereka hanyalah sepasang boneka biasa, jauh sebelum mereka memiliki hati dan perasaan.

.

**Pray**

"Kami-sama..kumohon, berikanlah kami semua kesehatan, kesejahteraan, dan kedamaian. Aku juga mohon agar Alice War segera berakhir tanpa mengorbankan salah satu dari kami semua. Demi Sou, berilah kekuatan dan kegigihan, sehingga kelak aku dapat melindunginya dan menjaganya sama seperti ia menjaga dan melindungiku saat ini. Kumohon..."

Terkadang...sebuah doa dan permohonan tidak selamanya bisa terwujud..

Semua membutuhkan ketabahan..

.

**Eternal**

Sui yakin dan percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka kelak akan bersatu dan hidup abadi bersama selamanya.

.

**Confess**

Mengungkapkan isi hati dan perasaan itu memang sulit, terutama saat kita berhadapan dengan orang yang paling kita cintai.

.

**Sleep**

"Oyasuminasai, Sui ," sahut Sou setengah berbisik –hampir tidak terdengar– sembari mengecup pelan kening Sui yang sudah terlelap. Sebuah lengkungan senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya, tepat saat ia mulai menutup pintu kamar gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

Baginya, ini adalah bagian dari rutinitas sehari-hari –hal yang lumrah dilakukannya sebelum tidur–

.

**Fall**

Saat Sou terjatuh, akan selalu ada penopang yang yang siap memapah dirinya dimanapun ia berada.

.

**Jealous**

Sui sering merasa cemburu tatkala melihat keakraban hubungan antara Sou dan Shinku. Namun Sou dengan mudahnya mengetahui hal itu melalui roman wajah Sui yang polos.

.

**Together**

Sui ingin selalu bersama Sou. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang akan terjadi.

**FIN**

**A/N **Fic ini saya buat secara spontanitas, tanpa ada unsur paksaan dan rikues-an ^^ (sebenarnya ini ditulis tangan pas di kelas, sampai di rumah, baru saya ketik).

Well..the idea just popped in my mind. Kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan karena terlalu pendek dan abal, salahkan otak saya! *plak*

**Riviews, constructive critics, and flames are welcome**


End file.
